Queen Sadie
|enemies = Jose de la Xolo, Preston, Mia, Butch, Hornhead, Jack Cat, Professor Whiskers|likes = Her family, romance, Theron Davis, Matthew, fashion, singing and dancing, Earth, Wind and Fire, cooking|dislikes = Sexism, violence, her family in danger, Jose's treachery|powers = |possessions = Her purse|fate = Solidifies her relationship with her daughter as she moves in with Matthew|affiliations = The Davis-Wootens}}'''Sadie Davis '''is the wife of Theron Davis, mother of Plumette and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise Background Personality Sadie is a caring and loving mother. She cares for her husband, Theron and her graceful daughter, Rebecca. She's very multi-talented and she loves to cook, knit, sing, dance and going shopping with her friends. Just like her husband, she has a large knowledge about romance, which was helpful to Rebecca when she was having a hard time finding true love especially after her break-up with her ex-boyfriend. Sadie is protective of her family and friends and she's eager to help them in situations. Sadie is shown to be incredibly sympathetic because when Mia cheated on Matthew, she felt deep sympathy for him. Since she has a caring and sympathetic heart, she cares for people, that she hasn't met yet, just like Theron. Sadie loves her husband in many ways. She often giggles at him, when he acts a little clumsy or makes a funny or sarcastic comment. She loves him for who he is, obviously. She is shown to be very sociable with her high school friends, Sophia Vinalay and Giselle Wooten but after Giselle's death, Sophia was her only friend but on occasions, she spends some mother and daughter time with Rebecca. Sadie talks with a soft-spoken and lovable voice to all of her friends and family. She's very comforting to her family when there are problems. As a mother, she cares deeply. Physical appearance Sadie is a slender and beautiful young woman with a light but thick complexion. She has black hair and she wears a blue paisley dress with shoes to match. She wears a pink headband to hold up her hair. Appearances Lovesturck Sadie is seen eating dinner with Theron and Rebecca. She and Theron noticed that something was wrong with their daughter, so she wanted to Theron to say something to her. Theron asked his daughter, what was the problem and she told her parents that she wanted to find true love but she couldn't because her crush, Matthew already had a girlfriend and she couldn't do a thing about it. Theron told Rebecca that when he was in high school, he had a hard time asking Sadie but one day, he finally had the guts to ask her out and she said yes. Sadie told Rebecca that there's always hope for someone. After Mia broke up with Matthew, Rebecca told her parents about his breakup and they both felt sympathy for him. Rebecca then asked what could she do to help Matthew and Theron suggested that she can take him on a date, since he doesn't have a girlfriend. Sadie helped Rebecca find a perfect dress to wear to the dinner. They found the perfect dress before tonight. She said that Rebecca looked beautiful and she wished Rebecca luck on her date. After the date, Matthew walked Rebecca home and she told her parents that the date went great and her parents were proud of her. Matthew then asked Rebecca if he can spend time with her for the rest of the afternoon. She said and she decided to do it at her house, so Matthew can meet her parents and Matthew agreed. While Matthew was at Rebecca's house, she wasn't going to be home for an hour. So, Matthew decided to wait for her while he was waiting, he helped Theron fix the TV by giving him helpful tips and he gave helpful tips for her souffle. Theron and Sadie appreciated Matthew and his help. After Mia and Butch decided to kill Rebecca and Matthew, they acquired help from Hornhead. Hornhead's son, Hornie kidnapped Rebecca and took her to Hornhead's lair as bait for Matthew. Theron and Sadie knew nothing about this until they heard about their daughter's kidnapping, they then went to Hornhead's lair to help Matthew defeat Hornhead and save their daughter. During the laser sword fight between Matthew and Butch, Sadie told Theron to do something before Butch hurts Matthew. Theron then decided to distract Butch but then an angered Butch was attempting to murder Theron by stabbing with the laser sword but Matthew pushed him out of the way and he got stabbed and wounded. Both Sadie and Rebecca gasped in horror. After Butch and Mia's defeat, Sadie was glad that Matthew was alright Sadie then thanked Matthew for saving her husband and daughter's life and for being a kind and compassionate boyfriend to Rebecca. Along with Theron, she said it was okay for Rebecca to live with Matthew and his friends since she thought, that Rebecca was growing up. Sadie and Theron were last seen at the talent show watching Matthew, Rebecca and their friends' performance on the Earth, Wind and Fire song, September. She enjoyed the song the most since she's a fan of Earth, Wind and Fire. Once the song was over, she was applauding for them. Video Game Life Sadie serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is last seen playing Ping Pong with Theron. Draw It Sadie serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until the Eraser's death. She got Rebecca's text saying their at the Pencil Pointers Factory and she and Theron went there to make sure they were okay and they were okay thanks to Matthew. She then went back to Pencilville to celebrate. The North Wooten Sadie serves as a supporting character in the film. When Theron and Gulo were put on the missing kids case, Theron was about to leave to go and investigate and Sadie asked Theron where was he going and he told her that he's going back to the mechanic shop for a meeting. Once he left, she knew something mysterious was going on with her husband. Before Theron and Gulo were about to capture and eaten by the monster kids, Sadie was seen aboard the ship along with Sophia, tapping their feet. Theron and Gulo both smiled awkwardly at their wives. By the time, the mission was over, Sadie and Sophia forgave their husbands for the little mistake that ended up disastrous. She was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. The Black Lion Sadie serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Sadie bears a striking resemblance to Sina from the movie ''Moana. '' Category:Article of the week Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Singing characters Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Nobility Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Lovers Category:African-American characters Category:Chefs Category:Tritagonists Category:Businesspeople Category:Politicians